Fall To Pieces
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Set after Pj tells Jo he doesnt love her. She has moved on but wants to stay friends with PJ. will he be able to accept her as just a friend? CHAPTER 2 ADDED!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fall To Pieces

Disclaimer: Joel and Ty are mine everyone else belongs to u know who! Except Jonesy who is being held captive in my wardrobe! Hehehe! The songbelongs 2 Leann Rimes.

Summary: Set after PJ tells Jo he doesn't love her. Jo was upset so she went to the pub where the new doctor in town Joel Harrison offered her a drink to cheer her up. They hit it off and Joel asked her to dinner. A month later she moved in with Joel and his younger sister Ty. Ty has taken to Jo as an older sister and always goes to her for advice. Jo is happy with Joel and is glad that she decided to move on. PJ on the other hand is not happy. He can't stop thinking about Jo and how he screwed up their relationship. Jo wants to be friends with him again but he doesn't want any part of it because he loves her too much.

"Ty where are you?" Jo asked as she searched the kitchen for the young teenager. "Come on Ty this isn't funny. I promised your brother I would have you at school on time for once."

"I'm not going!" Ty yelled from her hiding place. Jo turned around and followed the voice.

"Come on Ty what happened couldn't have been that bad?" She searched through cupboards in the kitchen.

"Are you kidding I was humiliated in front of the entire school." Ty spoke again and Jo turned to the pantry.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." She walked over and opened the pantry door where she found Ty sitting on a box of milk cartons.

"It was. Those girls are horrid. They hate me and they always want to make life terrible for me. I'm not going back there."

"Come on Ty." Ty turned her head and crossed her arms refusing to move.

"You know I went through the same thing when I was your age. I just started at a new school, I didn't fit in and all the girls teased me."

"Why would they tease you? Look at you, you're beautiful."

"So are you Ty. You are the best looking teenager I've ever seen."

'You're just saying that."

"No I mean it. You're really beautiful Ty."

"No I'm not. My hair is horrible, I'm ugly and I have a big nose!"

"Who said that you have a big nose? Your nose is not big. It's beautiful."

"Yeah right."

"Hey I'll tell you what. If you come out of that cupboard then I'll do your hair for you and I might even let you borrow some of my makeup."

"Really?' Ty looked up at Jo.

"Of course." She nodded. Ty slowly stood up beside Jo. "We'll show those girls who's better looking." Jo smiled and wrapped her arm around Ty's shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late!' Jo cried as she rushed into the station. "Ty was refusing to come out of the pantry."

"What was she doing in the pantry?' Jonesy asked as Jo walked past towards the locker room. It had only been three weeks since Jo and Joel got together and everyone had already been introduced to Ty.

"Long story." Jo walked into the locker room, dumped her stuff then walked back into the main office.

"So what are we up to today?" Jo asked.

"Not much. Paperwork mostly." Jonesy replied.

"Yeah and you and I are out on patrol this afternoon." Ben informed her.

"Okay. So paperwork it is then." She sat down at her desk.

"So tell me how did Ty come to be in the pantry?" Jonesy asked with a laugh.

"Apparently some of the girls at school had been teasing her or something and she didn't want to go near them so she hid from me."

"How did you manage to get her out?" Ben asked.

"Convinced her I would do her hair up and let her put on a little makeup."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah course. Wouldn't be here if it didn't." Jo laughed.

"So you and Ty get along pretty well then?"

"Course. She's like the sister I never had."

"So she doesn't mind that you're going out with her brother?" Jonesy asked

"No she thinks it's great. To tell you the truth so do I. I like Joel very much. He's a really great guy." Jo started going on about her new boyfriend and PJ couldn't help but feel jealous.

**I fall to pieces  
Each time I see you again  
I fall to pieces  
How can I be just your friend **

"He's even taking me up to the snow for the weekend." Jo replied.

"Just the two of you?" PJ asked.

"Yeah. Ty's staying with Dad for the weekend. We're dropping her off on Friday night before we head off."

"Where are you staying?" Jonesy asked.

"His parents own a cabin in Falls Creek. It sounds so romantic." Jo said dreamily. That was all PJ could take so he walked back into his office.

"Right." Jonesy replied. "So you think he's going to pop the question?" he asked jokingly.

"Jonesy!" Jo cried and she threw a pen at him. "We've only been going out for a month."

"So my friend was going out with his girlfriend for two weeks before they got engaged." He threw the pen back at her but it missed, it hit the desk and bounced into Ben's head.

"Hey watch it you two!" He cried as he picked up the pen. He grabbed another pen and threw one at each of them. Tess walked out of Tom's office just in time to see pens' flying across the room and Jonesy and Jo both ducking for cover.

"Hey that's enough!' She cried and the fun stopped. "Aren't you guys supposed to be working?"

"Sorry Tess." Jo apologised and hung her head still laughing silently.

"Yeah sorry Serge." Jonesy blushed a little embarrassed.

"Jo have you given that case file to PJ yet? He's been asking for it."

"Ah no." Jo replied. "I was just about to." She grabbed the file, stood and headed towards PJ office and knocked on the door.

"It's open." PJ called.

Jo slowly opened the door, walked in and placed the file on PJ's desk without saying a word.

As she was walking out she could feel PJ's eyes watching her. She stopped, thought for a second then marched up to him.

"What is your problem?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Is there something wrong with you or are you just arrogant. We have to learn to work together whether you like it or not and if you cant then that's your problem because there is no way I am going to sacrifice my job for you." Jo shouted. PJ stood so he was inches from her face. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

"What are you doing? Get off me." She pushed him away then slapped him.

"I've moved on PJ. It's about time you did too. It's not my fault you're too ignorant to see that I don't want anything to do with you romantically anymore. If you cant deal with that fine but don't go trying to ruin my relationship with Joel. Unlike you he actually told me he loved me. And you know what I love him back so you can get fucked PJ!" She turned on her heel and walked from the room.

PJ's sat back down and mentally slapped himself.

'You stupid bastard you've done it now. She'll never forgive you for that. You've blown your chances of ever getting her back.' He sighed and closed his eyes.

You want me to act like we've never kissed  
You want me to forget, pretend we've never met  
And I've tried and I've tried but I haven't yet  
You walk by, and I fall to pieces  
I fall to pieces

You tell me to find someone else to love  
Someone who'll love me to, the way you used to do  
But each time I go out with someone new  
You walk by and I fall to pieces  
You walk by and I fall to pieces

Well there is the first chappie. Short I know but I couldn't think of what else to write. If you want more you know what to do. Just click the little button and send a review!

Jess. 


	2. Bonding with PJ

Title: Fall to Pieces

Disclaimer: Joel and Ty are mine everyone else belongs to u know who!!! Except Jonesy who is being held captive in my wardrobe!!! Hehehe!

A/N: I decided to do another chapter cos it's something different and I haven't written any PJ/Jo fics in ages. Besides this is one of my favourites. Hope you like it!!!

Summary: Set after PJ tells Jo he doesn't love her. Jo is with Joel…a doctor from the hospital…and she and Joel's sister Ty are really close. What happens when Ty starts getting closer to PJ?

* * *

"Jo!" Ty ran out of the school and straight into Jo's arms. "What are you doing here? Where's Joel?"

"He had to work late today. So I figured I would come and pick you up instead. That way you don't have to go home to an empty house."

"Arent you supposed to be at work?"

"Well yes and no…Jonesy and I are out on patrol."

"Jonesy's with you?" Ty's hand immediately went up to fix her hair.

"It's okay Ty…you look fine." Jo smiled. "Come on." Jo linked arms with Ty and led her towards where Jonesy was waiting in the patrol car.

"Afternoon Ty." Jonesy smiled at her and she went weak at the knees.

"Hey Jonesy." She smiled sheepishly. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's get back to the station." Jo ushered Ty into the car and then sat herself in the front seat. Jonesy pulled the car away from the school and drove towards the station.

"So how was your day?" Jo asked.

"It was okay. I mean the girls were teasing me again. They kept saying I was a try hard."

"Well you're not." Jo replied. "You're perfect the way you are. And if they don't like it that's their problem not yours."

"Yeah I know. That's why I told them to fuck off…and that's how I ended up in detention." Ty sighed.

"Oh Ty…not again."

"It wasn't my fault this time…I didn't know the teacher was going to be walking past right when I punched Annette in the nose." Ty bit her lip.

"You punched her?" Jo questioned.

"Go Ty!" Jonesy laughed.

"Don't encourage her!" Jo snapped.

"Sorry." He turned his attention back to the road.

"Why would you punch her?"

"Well you told me to stick up for myself."

"I didn't tell you to punch her. God…"

"Sorry. I just got sick of her Jo…she just wouldn't leave me alone."

"So you punched her." Jo rolled her eyes again. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Ty." Jo laughed. "Just make sure you don't tell your brother I was the one who put the idea in your head."

"Don't worry I wont." Ty smiled.

* * *

"Hey everyone." Ty smiled when she walked into the office.

"Tyrique…what are you doing here?" Tom asked then he glared at Jo.

"Sorry Boss. I just didn't want her to have to walk home and be by herself for the next couple of hours."

"What about her brother? Couldn't he pick her up?'

"He's working late today."

"If you don't want me here I can walk home." Ty suggested.

"No that's fine. As long as you stay out of the way and don't get yourself in trouble…" Tom shook his head and walked into his office. "Just remember this is a police station…not an after school hangout."

"Sorry Boss. Wont happen again." Jo said as Tom closed the door.

"Hey I have no problem walking home." Ty replied.

"Yeah. But I just wanted to spend a little extra time with you."

"Sorry Jo…that's not going to happen. You're heading out to a domestic with Jonesy." Ben replied.

"Oh okay…well what about Ty?"

"I'm sure I can find something to entertain me…" Ty replied. "You go do your job. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Okay. Just keep out of trouble."

"I will."

"Keep an eye on her please Ben." Jo whispered as she walked out of the station.

"Yeah…sure." Ben replied and got back to doing his paperwork.

"So." Ty sat on Jo's chair and pushed herself over to Ben. "Whatcha doing?"

"Paperwork."

"Oh…fun." Ty replied and rolled her eyes. Then she started pushing the chair back and forth between Ben and Jo's desks.

"Do you mind?" Ben looked at her, frustrated.

"What?"

"Could you go and annoy someone else please?"

"Nope…"

"Why not?"

"Cause there's no one else to annoy." Ty replied with a shrug.

"Can't you find something else to do? I've got lots of work I have to finish."

"I guess so." Ty stood up and started wandering around. She walked into the kitchen area and looked through the cupboards. Then she looked in the fridge.

"Don't you have anything to eat around here?"

"No. This is a police station. Not a supermarket." Ben snapped back.

"Woah, sorry. No need to get all snappy." Ty rolled her eyes.

"I'm not _snappy_." Ben looked at her. "I've just got a lot of work to get done." He stood up. "I'm going in to talk to the boss. Don't touch anything!" Ben warned.

"Don't worry I wont." Ty replied and Ben walked into Tom's office.

She sighed and closed the cupboards and started walking back towards Jo's desk. As she was walking past the door to PJ's office, PJ walked out and ran straight into her.

"Ouch!" Ty cried when she was knocked to the ground.

PJ looked down. "Oh it's you."

"Sorry Ty I didn't mean to knock you over." Ty said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes as she pulled herself up. "You know you really should watch where you're going before you step out into the room." She told him.

"What are you even doing here? Where is everyone?" PJ looked around the empty station.

"Jo and Jonesy have gone to investigate a domestic, Tess has knocked off for the day and Ben is in with Tom." Ty explained.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Jo picked me up from school." Ty replied. "It was either come here or walk all the way home to an empty house."

"Where's your brother?"

"Working late." Ty replied.

"When Ben comes out can you tell him to come and see me?" PJ turned and walked back into his office. Ty followed him, picking up her mobile phone on the way.

"Can I help you with something?" PJ sat down in his chair.

"Nope." Ty replied and she walked over and stood beside his desk. She turned to face the shelf where PJ kept all his books and folders. "You know this place is really unorganised. If you like I could clean it up a little?"

"No thanks." PJ replied, looking down at the file he picked up from his desk.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." PJ didn't look up. Ty walked towards the desk and ran her finger along the edge of it.

"It's really dusty…have you _ever_ cleaned up in here?"

"Is there any reason you're in here annoying me? Can't you see I've got work to do?"

"Doesn't look like you're doing much work to me." Ty watched him.

PJ could feel her eyes on him as he wrote notes on the paper in front of him.

"Whatcha writing?"

"None of your business." PJ replied.

"Hmm." Ty wandered around the rest of the office, looking at things. When she found the picture of Maggie she picked it up.

"Who's this?" PJ looked up and when he saw what she was holding he snatched it from her.

"Woah…obviously someone special." Ty laughed. "So what's her name?"

"None of your business. Can't you find something else to do other than annoy me?"

"Nope. This is fun." Ty giggled. "So who is she then? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Didn't I say it was none of your…"

"Business, I know. But she is really pretty. She has to mean something to you if you've got her photo framed and sitting on your desk."

PJ sighed and looked up at Ty.

"She was my fiancée." He told her.

"Oh okay…she _was_ your fiancée? What happened did she dump you or something?"

"She died."

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know." Ty blushed with embarrassment.

"It's alright." PJ sighed.

"Did you love her?"

"Would you just leave it alone please?" PJ asked, trying not to sound to upset.

"How did she die?"

"Just leave it okay." PJ snapped and he put the photo back in his drawer.

"Well okay then. What is it with you cops, you've all got very short tempers."

"Only when we're being bugged by annoying teenage girls." PJ replied.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make conversation. You're the only one here who I have never talked to before. And I've noticed you're never at the pub with everyone else either _and _you never speak to Jo. What's with that?"

"None of your business."

"You've said that three times now, doesn't mean I'm not going to ask questions."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope!" Ty smirked and sat down in the chair opposite PJ, placing her phone on the desk beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting. What does it look like?"

"Why?"

"There's nothing else to do." She replied. She leaned over and rested her chin on her hands.

"Haven't you got homework or something to do?"

"Nope. Finished it already."

"Well can you find anything else to do?"

"Nope. I'd rather sit and talk to you. So…why do you never speak to Jo?"

"I do believe I've said that's none of your business."

"So. I wont stop asking until you tell me."

"Why don't you ask Jo?"

"She wont tell me. I've tried."

"Well what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"Because you seem like a nice guy." Ty shrugged. "I just want to know what happened between you. Jonesy told me you two used to be partners. What happened?"

"We had an argument."

"Must have been some argument. What was it about?"

"I really don't think I should be talking to you about this. Jo's involved with your brother."

"So? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. I don't have any friends."

"I can see why."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you never stop talking."

"Actually I'm usually a very quiet person."

"Then why wont you shut up?"

"I don't know. Because I don't want too. Now what did you and Jo argue about?"

"Ugh." PJ sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, fine don't tell me. I'll find out what happened eventually." She shrugged. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a pack of cards.

"Want to play a game?"

"No, I'm busy."

"You don't look very busy to me." Ty replied. "Besides if I'm playing cards it means I wont be talking anymore."

"Alright fine. What do you want to play?"

"Poker!" Ty replied with a grin.

"Aren't you a little young to be gambling?"

"It's not gambling if we're just playing for fun." Ty told him. "Do you know Texas Hold Em?"

"Of course I do."

"Right, well let's play that then." She shuffled the cards and dealt two to PJ then two to herself.

"Okay…let's get this game started." She smirked. "This should be good."

"Righto." PJ picked up his cards and they started playing.

* * *

When Joel walked into the station later that afternoon he noticed there was nobody around.

"Hello?" He called out. "Anybody here?"

Ben heard the call from Tom's office and emerged a few seconds later.

"Hey Joel." He smiled. "Are you here to pick up Ty?"

"Yeah, I had a message on my voicemail that Jo had picked her up so I assumed she was here. Where is she?"

"I'm not sure." Ben looked around the room. "Her bag is still here so she should be here. She may have just gone to the bathroom or something. I'll go have a look." Ben was walking towards the back of the station when he heard laughter coming from PJ's office. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey Ben!" Ty smiled.

"What's going on? Why are you in here?"

"PJ and I were just playing a bit of poker." Ben wasnt sure how to react.

"Well.. your brother is here to pick you up."

"Oh, right." She turned to PJ. "We'll have to continue this later. So far you owe me $15."

"I thought we were just playing for fun?" PJ smirked.

"Yeah well…fine you get away with it this time. But next time be prepared to cough up!" Ty laughed.

"See you later Ty."

"Bye Peej." Ty gathered up the cards and left the office. Ben turned to PJ.

"What was that about?"

"We were just having some fun. She's actually a really nice girl."

"Umm…okay then." Ben was confused. "Sorry Jo wasn't supposed to bring her here but there was nowhere else for her to go. I should have told you she was here."

"It's fine Ben. I actually had fun."

"Really?" Ben raised his eyebrow. "With Ty?"

"Yes. She's okay I guess."

"Well if it makes any difference this is the first time I've seen you smile for months." Ben commented before leaving the office. PJ sighed and opened the top drawer of his desk. He looked from the picture of Jo to the picture of Maggie and then back again. He kept looking from one picture to the other until his eyes finally settled on Maggie's photograph. He sighed and turned the photo upside-down so he couldn't see her face. Then he looked at the photo of Jo and sighed.

"Hey!" Ty walked back into the office and PJ jumped.

"You're back!" PJ cried, startled by her sudden appearance.

"I forgot my phone." She reached over to his desk and picked up her phone. "What were you looking at? You seemed very fazed out."

"Nothing." PJ paused. "Isn't your brother waiting for you?"

"Yeah, he's talking to Ben though. Could be ages."

"Oh. Well I was just about to leave."

"That's fine. I only came back just to get my phone." Ty laughed. "Are you coming to the pub tonight?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because isn't a reason." Ty smirked. "Come on. You can shout me a couple of games of pool."

"And why would I want to do that?'

"Because you owe me. I kicked your ass in poker." Ty laughed.

"We were playing a friendly game. No gambling."

"So? You still owe me. So will you come to the pub?"

"I'll see. It depends on what I'm doing."

"Great I guess I'll see you there then." She smiled and left his office.

"Yeah…" He sighed and watched her leave.

* * *

Will PJ go to the pub?

What will Jo think of PJ and Ty spending time together?

Find out in the next chapter!!!

Jess


End file.
